


HWFM

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Heart Attacks, One Shot, Romance, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: Have you ever wondered. How will your first meeting with the members of SEVENTEEN will be like? Well, here you go. Enjoy the one shot Fanfic of every member.





	1. Chapter 1

••••••••••••

 

**HOW WE FIRST MET**

**SERIES**

 

••••••••••••


	2. Look What You Made Me Do

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Choi Seungcheol**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

You're currently reading your book while listening to SVT. When you felt something warm on your shoulder. You looked up and saw a guy wearing sunglasses. _"Weird"_ you thought

Seungcheol pointed at the empty seat in front of you. You shake your head, it indicates that the seat is not taken. He then bowed his head and sat on the empty chair. He put down his coffee.

You glance at him and noticed that he have a lot piercing. You shrugged it off and continue to read your book.

The following song is one of your favorite. You then started mumbling the words.

On the other hand...

Seungcheol starts watching you. He founds it cute how you mumbled words and banging your head to the rhythm. He looks closely to your mouth and noticed that the words your mumbling looks/sounds familiar.

He thought that if you say just one phrase then it's official. When he heard you say _"If I. If I. If I"_ he formed a grin. He leans forward which makes you startle.

You tilt your head and lean forward also. You also began to stare at him. You remove one of your earpiece and look directly at him and you started singing the bridge of the song.

  
**_"i gireul dashi_**  
  
(If we could walk)  
  
**_hamkke georeul su itdamyeon_**  
  
(again on this path together)  
  
**_du son kkok jaba_**  
  
(then I would tightly)  
  
**_ongireul jugo shipeo_**  
  
(hold your two hands)  
  
**_ttaseuhaejin soneuro du boreul gamssamyeon_**  
  
(And give you warmth, holding your two cheeks with my warmed-up hands)  
  
**_dashi useo julkka"_**  
  
(Would you laugh again)

You then ended with  
  
**_"geureotamyeon do"_**  
  
(If so, then do)

Seungcheol suddenly grabs your chin and pecks your lips. Your eyes began to open wide, when you're about to push him.

Seungcheol suddenly stands up and grabs his drink and walks away. Making you left dumbfounded...

 _"What just happened?"_ is the last thing you said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

_"Jeonghan hyung, I think Cheol hyung is broken"_ Dino pokes the olders cheek

_"Call Joshua, he might do some exorcism"_ Jeonghan ordered _"NOW"_

A/N: Song [Hip hop unit - If I]

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 


	3. I'm Lost

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Yoon Jeonghan**  

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

At last you finally landed in Seoul. One of your bucket list has been fulfilled. You brought your best friend with you. She doesn't know how to speak in Korean either than you. Well, you know some of the basics but you're still struggling when it comes to forming sentences.

The two of you started strolling along the streets until you got separated. Because you saw merchandise of SVT and it's on sale. So yep, you bought some posters, shirts, stuffed toys(Bonbongs). You can buy the whole stall if you wanted to. But girl you only have two hands. You can't carry it all.

Moving on. When you went out, there on you realize that you're doomed. You kept on searching for your best friend until you received a message from her. Stating that she's in the ________ restaurant.

You began to feel anxious. First of all you don't know where the restaurant is. Second you're afraid of asking for help especially if you didn't speak their language.

But still that doesn't give you any false hope. You suddenly remember that you have a translator app on your phone.

You started typing _"Excuse me ma'am, Can you please help me"._ You then saw a tall girl and tapped her shoulder and showed her your phone.

She then take out her phone and typed _"I can help you, but I'm not a ma'am"_

You then looked at her chest and saw it's flat. You tilted your head and still having second thoughts.

_"I'm a man okay? So what can I do?"_ Jeonghan chuckled _._

_"Uhmm.. sorry. I got separated from my best friend and I needed to go to this ______ restaurant"_

_"Oh, yeah. I know that. I'm actually heading that way"_

_"Really? Mind if I tag along? T^T"_

_"Sure"_

You then started introducing yourself and so did he.

_"Jeonghan-imnida"_ he said with a smile.

Even though he's wearing a mask you can sense that he's smiling.

Because of the lack of communication. You can't speak Korean. He can't speak english. The only way you two can talk is thru the translator app.

You found it funny and weird with all the delay. Like when you're telling a corny joke. You're already laughing but Jeonghan still reading and analyzing it after that he will laughed when you're done laughing.

The two of you arrived safely at the restaurant. You were about to go in when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him. You're startled at his sudden gestures he then whispered.

  
**_"우리 둘이 다시 만나는 경우, 당신은 내 것이에요."_**

He let go of you and went inside the restaurant. You tilted your head in confusion. _"What is that supposed to mean?"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

_"Joshua hyung, I think Jeonghan hyung got amnesia or something. Whenever I talk to him he always replied with his cellphone. And and and it's in english"_ Dino cried out

_"Cheol, get my bag and hold Jeonghan's arms tightly. The bad spirit has conquered him"_ Joshua said

A/N: Got inspired when Jeonghan lost the tablet during OFD Japan and uses his phone to communicate.

P.s: Find out what Jeonghan told you. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	4. Poetry

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Hong Jisoo**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

You're working at a local cafe near Pledis building. You're used to seeing celebrities inside the cafe. You always maintain composure whenever an idol came in. But this time it's different.

 _"Goodafternoon Sir, Welcome to hea--ven's cafe"_ you stutter when you saw an angel. You suddenly shake your head and compose yourself.

 _"Hello, Uhm. I would like to take a large size of iced Americano"_ he said with a smile _._

 _"One large size of iced Americano, is that it sir?"_ You asked avoiding eye contact.

 _"Yes"_ he said _._

 _"Uhm, that would be 3,000 won. What's your name sir"_ You asked even though you already know who is it.

 _"Joshua"_ he gave you the money _"Keep the change"_ he then went to look for an empty seat _._

You immediately went to the coffee machine and started making his coffee. You wrote down his name and added something.

You delivered his drink and left quickly.

You watched Joshua's reaction from the distance and when you saw him chuckled. Your cheeks began to burned.

 _"Y/N! there's a customer"_ Your manager called you. You gently slapped your face to wake up.

You finished taking the order of each customer in line. You glance back at him but you're disappointed when you found out he left. You saw the cup you made was still there. You went to the table with a gloomy face and took the cup. You're about to throw it when you noticed that he left a short poem.

⊱-----⊰✾⊱-----⊰ ⊱-----⊰✾⊱-----⊰

  


**This is what you wrote:**

 

J- ust the way you look

 

O- r the way you smile

 

S- et my heart in flames

 

H- oping that one day

 

U- and I can be

 

A- match in heaven

 

⊱-----⊰✾⊱-----⊰ ⊱-----⊰✾⊱-----⊰

 

**Joshua's reply**

 

J-ust by reading this

 

A- whole new start will

 

G-oing to change that

 

I-t's just you and me

 

Y-ou will able to

 

A-nnounce that I'm YOURS

 

⊱-----⊰✾⊱-----⊰ ⊱-----⊰✾⊱-----⊰

_"Ja-gi-ya"_ you said as your face slowly turns into a tomato. You bite your lower lip to prevent from squealing _._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

_"Jeonghan, you know where Jisoo put his anti-demon stuff?"_ Seungcheol asked

_"Yep, wh---ohh. The tables have turned"_ Jeonghan said as he pokes Joshua's throat.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	5. Y u lying?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Wen Junhui**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Finally you have mastered the language of Mandarin and Cantonese. Hence you can now travel around China and Hong Kong without the use of your cellphone or a book. Unfortunately you don't have any budget to travel.  You haven't graduated college yet.

For the meantime,  you wanted to earn an extra money.  You're thinking of taking a part time job. But you realized that you're to lazy to travel from university to work to home or vice versa. It's very difficult for you to manage your time.

While searching in the internet. You saw an add about tutoring via Skype.You remembered that you're already fluent in Mandarin and also good in English.  You didn't have any hesitation. so you immediately applied the said job.

And congratulations you've passed. Your salary per student is worth $100. Also it's per session. So it's not that bad you thought.

The following week.  You received a message stating that he will be your first student. He also send his schedule and profile.

 _"Wen Junhui, 21"_ you read his bio.

You then log in your skype and you're ready to teach Jun a high quality of English. You fixed yourself. You need to look presentable on call.  You're wearing a blouse on top but a pajama pants on the bottom. 

 _"He won't notice it anyway"_ you said _._

You started calling your student and within seconds he answered.

 _"Hello,  My name is Jun"_ he chuckled.  He looks at the screen and taps it.  _"Hái zài nà'er?" ( Still there?)_

You blinked twice and stared at your monitor.  _"Ah.. Hello Jun.  I'm  Y/N"_ you said as you look at your keyboard.

You can hear him chuckle from the other side.  _"Ke'ài, Ya. Ni Wèishéme ni yincáng ni de lian?" (Lovely, Ya. Why did you hide your face?)_ he pause _"Wo kàn bù dào in piàoliang de lian." (I can not see your beautiful face)_

Because of that you bite your lower lips to stop yourself from smiling.

 _"I never thought that my student would be a huge flirt"_ you suddenly covered your face. You didn't mean to say it out loud.

 _"Huh? Ni shuōle shénme ma? (What did you say?)_ he asked _._

 _"Méishénme ~" (It's nothing)_ you said with a smile. You then move away from the screen.  You clench your fist while smiling. _"Good thing he doesn't understand "_ you thought _._

You fixed yourself before going back. You have now a serious game face on. You wanted this day to be productive.

You kept on ignoring his cheesy pick up lines. You always put a straight face whenever his being seductive.

But deep inside you wanted to punch your monitor screen. Cause gurl, you know his words of wisdom works on you.

On the other hand.  Jun can perfectly see how you're struggling not to scream nor smile. So he kept on teasing you until you turned as red as a tomato.  He also take screenshot pictures whenever you're blushing.

After 3 hours. You have finished teaching him the basics. You gave him an assignment for the next meeting.

 _"If you have some questions regarding your homework.  You can message me"_ you said. You then forgot that he doesn't understand the word you said.  But you were astonished when he replied.

 _"Can I call you instead ? I'm pretty lazy when it comes to typing. "_ Jun said fluently _._

 _"Wait. Wait. You can understand me!?"_ You said as you move your face closer to the screen _. "then. It's means that"_

 _"That,  what you said earlier is pretty mean"_ Jun interrupted _"So I'll be calling you from time to time ey. Y/N.  By the way. I need to find my charger. Will video call you again "_ he said with a smile as he bid his goodbye _._

He then ended the call making you left betrayed by the older...

After 10 minutes. You have received an incoming call...  You answered it and the first thing you do is scold at him.

 _"Ya! Wen Junhui.  You're the mean one"_ you cried while pointing at the screen of yours _._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

_"Hyung! Jun hyung is acting cool!"_ Minghao cried _._

 _"Well he always acted like that whenever we shoot"_ Wonwoo said _._

 _"That's the problem.  There is no camera!"_ Minghao cried out _._

 _"Minghao go find Jihoon and bring him here. Let him bring his guitar also. ASAP!"_ Wonwoo ordered _._

 _"Roger that Captain!"_ Minghao saluted then went on searching for his hyung _._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	6. 2 Is Better Than 1

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Kwon Soonyoung**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

You decided to enroll at a dance workshop near your place. You really wanted to learn how to dance since you were mesmerized at the group who performed on the streets. Upon entering the studio you already saw a guy dancing on his own.

You were astonished by the movements he made. Your thoughts began flying around hoping that he'll be the choreographer for today. You didn't even realize that he's done dancing and is now in front of you. Poking your nose.

 _"Miss? Are you okay?"_ he asked with a worry tone.

 _"WAA--YES"_ you startled raising both arms up _._

He laughed at your sudden gesture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Your dream came true. He is the choreographer for today session.

 _"Annyeong! Kwon Soonyoung a.k.a Hoshi"_ he bowed _"I'll be the one teaching you guys. So let's all get a long okay?"_ he said with his signature smile.

 _"Yeees!"_ they replied

While doing a warm up he suddenly approached you.  He crouched down and poked your cheek.

_"You'll be my partner for today"_

_"Ehhhh?"_ You tilted your head.

 _"That's your reward for being an early bird"_ he stands up and offered his hand.

You then took it.  And together you're standing in front of the class. You cleared your throat when Hoshi asked you to introduced yourself.

 _"Hello, Y/N here"_ you bowed

You're feeling insecure because you know that you're not that good when it comes to dancing. You're just a beginner.

 _"Don't be scared. I'll guide you"_ Hoshi whispered _"Just go with the flow and enjoy it"_

You glance at him and smiled.  Your worries began to fade knowing that he's there to guide you.

The theme for today is forbidden romance. A lot of steps involved skin to skin contact and also a step where your forehead are pressed against each other. There's a step when you have to pushed him away and he will pulled you back then spin you around.

There are times when you fall and he suddenly catches you making it as a part of the choreography.

At last the dance came to an end when he declared a break.

You can feel the sweat dripping on your forehead as you lean your back on the wall catching for air. You didn't expect that the steps would be that hard and fast.

 _"Here"_ Hoshi throw a towel on your lap before sitting beside you.

 _"Th-thanks"_ you said as you wipe your sweat _._

 _"You're pretty good for a beginner "_ Hoshi complimented

You blushed at the sudden comment.

 _"Can you be my regular partner starting today "_ a pause _"I mean dance partner"_ he scratched his head as he chuckled _._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Meanwhile at Pledis

_"Wonwoo hyung! Help us"_ Dino cried out

_"Waeyo?"_

_"Woo, call Jihoon. Like seriously. Hoshi's choreography is making me sick"J_ un said as he covered his mouth _._

_"Wait wait, I don't get it"_ Wonwoo said in confusion _._

_"He's making us do a couple choreo "Minghao said_

_"Sooo?"_

_"IT INVOLVES TOO MUCH SKIN SHIP. THE DANCE IS FOR COUPLES LIKE SWEET AND IN LOVE COUPLES"_ they cried

_"Hello,  Jihoon come here at the studio and bring your guitar"_ Woo said on his phone. He then looks at the boys _"He's on his way"_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_


	7. Tug of Book

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Jeon Wonwoo**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

You're done reading the book you have bought at your favorite bookstore. You found out that there is a continuation. You decided to go to the place to look for it.

When you entered the said shop. You greeted the owner and went to the bookshelves.

 _"I know that I saw the author's name somewhere here"_ you thought as you skim over the bookshelves _._

After 20 minutes you finally saw the continuation. You immediately grabbed it but you saw another hand aiming for the same book hence you glance over that person.

 _"This is mine"_ You said as you pulled it to your side.

 _"Excuse me Miss, But I'm the one who saw it first "_ Wonwoo said as he pulled it to him

 _"You might be hallucinating. Im. The. First. One. Who. Saw. This . Book. "_ You declared and pulled the book harshly to your side. _"Mine!"_

 _"I don't see your name written there Miss"_ Wonwoo said with a smirk.

 _"Soo---Yaa!"_ You exclaimed when he suddenly snatched the book and ran towards the counter. _"Thats cheating!"_ You yell out as you follow him from behind.

 _"Thank you"_ Wonwoo said as he payed at the cashier. He then turned his back and saw you glaring at him. He approach you and pat your shoulder. _"Better luck next time Y/N"_ he then left you dumbfounded.

 _"Ho--How did he even know my name!"_ You cried.

 _"Oh, Y/N I told him your name"_ a pause _"While he's in the counter his making me scan the code faster. So that he can escape from the Four Eyes  Monster"_ The owner said as she hold her laughter.

 _"Fo--four Ey--eyes mo--monster?"_ You repeated

The owner nodded and suddenly laughed.

Your eye twitched because of the disbelief.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"That son of a..... "_ You thought as you went to the near cafe to release your stress. _"He's also wearing glasses."_

You sat down near the window and just watched the people passed by. Hoping you could see that sloth guy. You called him sloth cause there is a small print on his shirt.

 _"Here "_ A book was placed on your table _._

 _"Huh?"_ You looked at the book and then at the person.

 _"YOU SLOTH"_ you pointed at him then looked at around and saw people are staring at you _._

You then put your finger down and instead _"Please sir sloth, take a seat"_ you offered him lowering your head down.

He chuckled and said _"Thank you four eyes  monster"_

You pouted when he teased you.

 _"What do you want!?"_ You said with irritation _._

 _"You"_ Wonwoo said. When he noticed that your face suddenly changed. He then ruffles your hair.

_"I'm just kidding. I'm giving that book to you. I felt guilty when I suddenly snatched it away "_

You glance at the book then at him.

_"Really? You're gonna give it to me sloth?"_

_"It's Wonwoo not sloth. And yes I'm giving it to you "_ a pause _"but if you don't want to then I can get it back"_ he was about to grabbed the book.

You then grabbed it and embrace the book _"Nope, nope. It mine already "_ you said as you stick your tongue out _"No refunds"_

He smiled and mumbles _"Yep, they're mine"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing"_ Woo said as he took a bite of your cake.

 _"Ya! That's mine. You go there and buy your own"_ you slap his hand gently

 _"The book gave it to me"_ he ordered

 _"Ah, ha--ha. Just kidding. You can have more. Here have some coffee"_ you offered _"just not the book"_

He then gave you a genuine smile as he took your food away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Meanwhile at Jihoon's recording studio

_"Hyung!"_ Mingyu shake Jihoon back and forth

 _"Ya--aaa"_ He removed his hands away. _"What?"_

_"It's Wonwoo hyung!"_

_"What about him?"_

_"Yo, I didn't know that Wonwoo is in to cleaning. The dorm is extremely clean. Usually his asleep by this time"_ Jun interrupted as he grabbed the guitar to play.

Jihoon and Mingyu then exchange glances.

_"Junny, follow me. And bring the guitar with you"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	8. Just Watch Me

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Lee Jihoon**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Another lazy afternoon. You have just finished another RPG game. Now there is nothing else to do.

 _"Ya, Y/N. Why don't you use your body for a while. Go out and play"_ Your mom nag at you.

 _"But Ma, I'm tired of playing basketball, volleyball, badminton and so on so forth"_ You told her as you counted the sports you can play.

Yes, you're an athletic type of girl also a boyish one. People around you considered you as one of the boys. You're not that feminine hence some of your friends teased you.

After a long argument with your mom. You finally decided to go out.

 _"Ugh, the sun it burns"_ You complained as you put your cap down.

_"Hey Miss."_

A guy suddenly called you. You turned around and saw him pointing at your feet.

_"Can you please throw the ball."_

You then glance down and saw the baseball rolling towards your feet. You then bend down and grabbed it.

You aim at your shot before throwing it as fast as you can. You're amazed on how fast his reflexes were. He was able to catch it within seconds.

 _"NICE CATCH "_ You yelled giving him a thumbs up.

 _"NICE THROW"_ He yelled back.

You then decided to continue your stroll. While walking you suddenly bumped into someone.

 _"Aish"_ you mumble as you raise your head up.

 _"Eeyy! Y/N, you have finally show your face"_ a pause _"Because of that I'll be dragging you"_ your friend then grabbed your wrist.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Why did I end up here"_ you thought _._

You're now sitting in the bench watching your friend play with his other friends.

 _"I can't even join the fun. Cause I don't know how to play baseball"_ you thought. _"I can throw, but hit? Ha! Impossible. I might end up throwing the bat along"_

Your eyes are fixed on Lee Jihoon the guy that has fast reflexes. Your friend introduced him to you by saying that you're a guy that is trapped inside a girl's body. Isn't your friend wonderful. That you ended up kicking his balls because of that introduction.

You ended up finishing their whole game.

You have been cheering Jihoon's team all along and in the end they won.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

All of the people left the field. Only you remained. You wanted to try how to hit using a bat. You grabbed the bat and began swinging it back and forth.

_"You know that you'll never learn how to be a batter without a person throwing the ball at you right?"_

_"Ji--jihoon oppa"_ You startled making the bat you're holding fall.

He chuckled and approached you. He bend down to get the bat and placed it on your hand.

 _"So it's like this"_ Jihoon walked behind you and wrapped his arms around you. Holding the bat as well.

 _"Now swing it like this"_ He swung the bat in different speed.

Your face is turning red. Because his face is close to yours. He then catches you staring at him and he winked at you. Making your ears go red too.

 _"Now that you know how to swing. I'll be starting to throw the ball at you"_ Jihoon said as he removed his arms around you and started to get a ball and his gloves.

You nodded and started to hold the bat properly. You watched them play a while ago. So you remembered that you needed to bend your knees slightly. You hold the bat upright at the base with two hands. You then shift your weight from your back foot to your front foot. You then looked at him directly and gave him the I'm ready to hit smile.

Jihoon is already set, he put the glove on and the ball is already on his other hand.

 _"Should I take it easy? Or play hard?"_ Jihoon thought as he figure out what kind of grip should he used. _"Judging the way she throw the ball earlier is a four-seam fastball"_ he then glances at you and smiled.

He then hold his glove in front of his chest, with his elbow resting on both sides of his torso. He make a small step with his left foot. He then lift his left leg to the point his thigh becomes parallel with the ground. He break his arms in a downward semi-circular motion and everything happened so fast.

Before you knew it the ball already passed thru you in a swift motion. You blinked several times.

 _"Are you okay Y/N?"_ Jihoon ran towards _. "Did I over do it?"_ he asked _._

 _"Ah-hh, not really... Yes. You over do it oppa"_ You said

He chuckled and pinches the bridge of your nose. " _Mianhe~"_ a pause _"I'll take it easy"_

Jihoon then started throwing the ball again. But you still missed. He been throwing at the ball several times. You either missed or you throw the bat along.

 _"Don't give up yet Y/N" a pause "_ You're almost there" Jihoon encourages you.

For 22th time.

You finally hit the ball and was out of the field.

 _"HOME RUN!"_ Jihoon cried

Your face began to enlighten you throw the bat away and you run towards the older. He then opened his arms cause he knows that you will hug him.

 _"Aigoo "_ Jihoon startled _._

He didn't expect you to wrapped yourself around him. He eventually lose his balance making the two of you fall. And you on top of him. He blink twice so as you. You then spring up and sat down.

You cleared your throat. _"Uhm.. Sorry. Got excited. "_

Jihoon sat up straight and glances at you. He then leaned his head on your shoulder.

 _"Is okay. Let's just enjoy watching the sunset"_ Jihoon said.

 _"Sunset?"_ You thought. You then look at the sky and saw that the sun goes down.

 _"Isn't it pretty? I always stay here just to watch the scenery "_ Jihoon said with a smile _._

You glance at him and nodded.

_"Why don't you go here from time to time. So that I can teach you"_

You then look at him directly. You then holds his chin. _"Aegyo"_ you said with a smile. You're about to stand up but you felt sudden cramp. Good thing Jihoon is there to catch you. He then crouched down.

 _"Here, I'll carry you"_ Jihoon said

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

_"Hyung!"_ Mingyu cried out.

 _"They all went out"_ Minghao said _"Why?"_

 _"Jihoon hyung is sick"_ Mingyu said in a worry tone.

_"How can you say that?"_

_"I'm teasing him. And then "_ a pause _"he didn't hit me or what"_

 _"Instead?"_ Minghao asked _._

 _"THAT HYUNG IS NOT JIHOON HYUNG. He's not evil anymore"_ Mingyu shake Minghao _._

_"Is that a bad thing or good?"_

_"Ya, Mingyu. You should give Jihoon hyung some food. He's eating his guitar "_ Dk said _._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	9. Under The Tree

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Lee Seokmin**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It's a cloudy day. You're in your usual hide out. The park. Yes, everyday you went to the park with your guitar. There is one spot you usually stay and that is under the sugar maple tree.

You checked your watch and saw it's already 4 in the afternoon. 

 _"I got 2hrs left before I head home"_ you thought

You then decided to grab your guitar when you saw a white butterfly passed thru you. You giggled and started to strum the chords. Later on you'll started singing. (Playing Yb - A flying Butterfly) 

 _No one can see what I will look like_  
_Or what my future will be_  
_I am a very tiny catterpillar_  
_My tissues are broken down_  
_Once, twice and again_  
_I am a pupa with multiple wounds_

 _When a cold winter approaches_  
_It will be probbably be tough_  
_When the spring breeze falls_  
_I will fly and chase my dreams_

You're about to sing the chorus but you heard someone singing along with you. You turned your head on your side and was startled. A guy is already sitting beside you and he was encouraging you to continue strumming and singing so you did. The two of you started to sing the chorus together. When the bridge came he signals you to sing it.

 _Spread my wings and fly away_  
_Ride the wind sailing on the world today_  
_Sing a song_  
_reach for the sky_  
_Flying butterfly_  
_God save me_

You then heard him shout after

 _"I wanna fly away! Oh yeaaah!"_ Dk screamed

Then again you two duet the chorus

 _With my wings spread wide open_  
_I'll freely fly around the word_  
_(Cause)I'm a beautiful butterfly_  
_That sings and dances_

_Wooooh ohhhh~_

You two glances each other and smiled. You then finished it off with one last strum. After that he immediately stands up and gave you an applause. You also stand up and bowed your head.

 _"Woaah! You're really good"_ a pause _"Lee Seokmin by the way"_ He offered his hand which you took it, he then shake it playfully

You giggled and said _"You also have a nice voice. Y/N"_ you said with a smile _._

The two of you began to sat down on the ground.

He broke the silence

 _"Uhm Y/N, Can I borrow your guitar?"_ Dk asked

 _"Sure"_ You gave him your guitar

_"Do you know Younha's the real reason why we broke up?"_

_"Oh yes. That's one of my favorite"_ You said

 _"Good, I'm gonna play it and your gonna sing it"_ a pause _"Ready go"_

He then started strumming the chords.

You missed to enter because you're distracted on how he play. You just watched him and he gave you the why-you-no-sing look. From there on you started to sing along.

 _All you wanted was anticipation_  
_The only time you really looked at me_  
_Was in the beginning_  
_There's no real reason we broke up_  
_Just that you didn't love me anymore_  
_No other reason_  
_Ohhhh~_  
_It's just that you never loved me_  
_Ohhhhh~_  
_Now everything is clear..._

When the song ended. Dk put the guitar on his side and started to hug you. You were shocked on his sudden gesture. 

 _"It's okay. I won't break your heart. Just stay still"_ He said as he pat your back gently

You cleared your throat and let out a soft laughed.

He then pulled you away and tilted his head in confusion

_"Why are you laughing?"_

_"Nothing"_ you said with a smile

 _"Fine, but a while ago while you sung Younha's song it is full of emotions. I can feel the pain"_ He explained

You then pinches his cheeks

 _"SO CUTTEEEEE~"_ You said

He then pinches your cheeks

 _"BUT YOUU'REE CUTEEER"_ He said

The two of you ended up laughing. For the last 2 hours. You two just have a jamming session. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Meanwhile at 7/11

_"Yaa! Lee Seokmin! Can you stop singing YB's sunbaenim A flying butterfly.FOR THE 18TH TIME"_ Mingyu complained

But Dk still continued on strumming Jihoon's guitar while singing his lungs out.

Mingyu stormed away the store and started on looking for Minghao. When he saw him eating a corndog. He approached the younger.

 _"Hey Ming, after you're done with that corndog. Go and get your nunchucks"_ Mingyu ordered.

Minghao just looked at him with a straight face

Mingyu suddenly kneeled down and plead to help him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	10. Can I?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Kim Mingyu**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Thank you my beautiful mother"_ You said to your mom while talking thru Skype _._

 _"What if one of the ingredients there is not available?"_ Your mom asked

_"I'll try improvising it. Hehe. Besides I missed your home cooking. I'm tired of eating ramen and fast foods"_

_"I also miss my daughter who has 5 stomachs"_ she teased

 _"Eyyyy. I do not eat that much"_ you defended

_"Okay okay, Y/N your beautiful mother will do the groceries. Take care and don't talk to strangers. I love you"_

_"I love you too Ma"_

You bid your goodbye and ended the call.  
You glance at your notebook with the ingredients and the procedure.

 _"Okay, I'm ready to burn this apartment down"_ you said as you tear the page and  folded it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

You started looking for the exact ingredient your mom told you. You already found the meat and veggies on the said dish that you would be making. The only problem it the spices.

 _"Can I use this for this or this one?"_ You compared both bottle. You tilted your head cause you can't decide. _"I should try both"_ you placed the 2 small bottles inside your cart _._

You went to the shelves of other spices. You saw one look alike spice above the shelves.

You tried reaching for it but you have a tiny arm and legs.

 _"Curse this chibi feature of mine"_ you mumbled.

_"Are you planning on getting this"_

A tall, not so dark, handsome guy showed you the spice you can't reach.

 _"Ah..Y--yes"_ you nodded

He then place the spice inside your cart and went away

You suddenly pinch your arm

_"Okay, I take it back. Thank you Lord for giving me this height"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

You're almost done with the groceries. But there is one ingredient missing. You took out the list. You let out sigh knowing that you will not able to make your favorite dish tonight. You were then startled when you heard someone talked.

 _"Sorry for being nosy. But I think you should change this one to this..."_ He pointed at your paper

You turned your head and saw a toned chest. You lift your head up and saw the

_"Tall, not so dark, handsome guy"_

You then realized that you said that out loud. Making him laughed.

 _"I also like that. But call me Mingyu"_ He said with a smile making you blushed.

You suddenly remembered your mom's advice. " _Don't talk to strangers_ "

 _"Y/N"_ you replied

 _"Cute name."_ A pause _"I'm guessing you're a first time cook" he said as he glance your cart._

 _"Yea--yeah. I'm tired of cooking ramens"_ you said shly.

 _"You need some help?"_ he offered _"Not. That I'm going to your place or what but.. I'm helping you picked the compatible ingredients for the food you're making"_

 _"So..."_ You looked at foods you picked then at him. He gave you the nod. It means you need to put back all the things you have picked.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The two of you ended up placing the wrong ingredients back, where it belongs. He always started the conversation and you usually ended it. Making it a bit awkward.

There are times he will be the one pushing the cart and you will end up laughing at his childish actions.

After 30 minutes of going circles and asking the employees for the availability of some of the spices. You have succeeded on picking your indgredients. The problem is..will the food you'll make can be eatable?

 _"Y/N, it's our turn"_ Mingyu tap your shoulder.

 _"Oh, sorry"_ you then pushed the cart in front of the cashier _._

Mingyu decided to help you out, on packing your groceries. He is also the one whose carrying the bags for you.

 _"Gyu, I can manage it here. I'll just take the bus"_ you tried on taking the bags away _._

 _"I'll drop you off"_ he said

Mingyu continued on walking while you're struggling to keep up with him. He then stopped which you just bumped onto his back.

 _"Aish"_ you cursed silently

He then opened the trunk of his car and placed the bags inside.

 _"Go in already"_ Mingyu said with a smile _._

 _"Wait. What?! He has a car??? He is seriously gonna drop me off in front of my apartment???"_ You thought _._

_"Earth to Y/N"_

You then came back to reality. You went inside and buckled your seatbelt. You told him where you live.

The whole ride was quiet. Either one of you spoke.

 _"We're already here"_ you said _._

Mingyu still accompany you until you went inside your apartment. He then gave you the bags and bid his goodbye. You didn't even let him inside your unit.

Now you're left alone in your kitchen. Putting all the ingredients out of the bag.

 _"I can do this"_ you encourage yourself

*Ding dong*

You heard the doorbell rang. You placed the knife down and went to the main door. When you opened it, he was there a big smile form upon your lips.

 _"Need some help?"_ Mingyu said

 _"Yes"_ you said as you move away from the door making him walk inside. He gave you a thumbs up _._

 _"I have a feeling you will burned the apartment down. If I let you cooked"_ Mingyu said as he took of his shoes _._

_"True"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

_"Wonwoo hyung, can I have your permission?"_ Minghao asked

 _"Permission for what?"_ Wonwoo glance at the younger. Placing the book down on his lap.

 _"Permission to use this"_ Minghao showed his nunchucks  _"to Mingyu"_

 _"Go ahead. Nobody is stopping you"_ Wonwoo said and grab his book back again.

 _"Wait, you're not gonna asked him. Why is he using a freakin nunchucks Hyung???"_ Dk cried _._

 _"As long as he is using it for Mingyu. I don't mind"_ Wonwoo said

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	11. Wanna bet?

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

** Xu Minghao **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

_"Do I really need to learn this" you complained as you entered the studio for mixed martial arts_ __._ _

_Upon entering you saw that most of the genders inside are men. Making you anxious. You tried looking for a female companion but failed because they're already done with their session._

__"Well this a good way to start my day"_ _ _you thought._

You decided to sit first on the bench. You started looking around. There is one open room where in you can see a guy b-boying.

_"Bboy in a martial arts studio?"_

You then watched him from a distance. You were amazed how b-boying with a nunchucks is compatible. You didn't even realize that you're already inside the room. Making him stopped.

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry"_ you bowed down _._

You were about to leave

_"Wanna try?"_

You turned your back and he suddenly throw the nunchucks at you. Good thing you'll able to catch it.

_"I'm sorry. I don't know how to used this. But I can do breakdancing."_ You said as you throw the nunchucks back at him.

_"Well, I can teach you how"_ he throw it back to you _"Martial arts is like dancing"_

You raised your brow up. Thinking how can martial arts be related to dancing.

_"Hey, are you just gonna stand there?"_ He said

_"Tsk, bossy"_ you mumbled as you approach him

_"Name?"_ He asked

_"Y/N and you?"_

_"Doesn't suit you"_ he teased _"Minghao"_

_"Are you really that mean?"_ You furiously asked

_"Only to you"_ he said with a smile

You then lowered your head down _. "How can this cute lil being act so gangster"_ you thought

_"You won't learn anything if you're busy making eye contact with the floor"_ Minghao said as he lift your chin up. You then blinked twice." _Let's start. Shall we"_ he added

You cleared your throat before saying yes.

_"But before we start.."_ a pause _"I wanted to see how good you are when it comes to bboy"_

_"Wait, are you challenging me in a showdown?"_ You asked

_"Are you afraid?"_ He teased

_"Uh-nooo, I'll show you what I got, you gangster g"_ you cried _._

_"They ain't calling me thughao for nothing"_ he chuckled as he grabbed his phone _"need some music"_

_"Of course"_ you said while stretching.

_"Starto"_ he started playing the song

You then give him the-are-you-serious-look.

_"Why? You never told me what genre should I play"_ he said

NP:Don't wanna cry

_"Tsk"_ you took a deep breath and started on b-boying.

After the song ended he gave you an applause.

_"It's yo---ur t--urn"_ you said still gasping for air.

Minghao then gave you a bottle of water

_"Not that bad"_ he said _"I'm just gonna show you an easy move then let's ditch this place"_

_"WHAT?!"_ You exclaimed

He ignored you and started b-boying as well. When he ended it he immdiately grab your wrist and went outside the building.

_"Yaa! Minghao-ah!"_ you cried

Minghao stopped and glance at you _. "Let's do a race"_

_"Race?"_ You tilted your head. You have no idea what's going on.

Minghao grabbed his skateboard _"Using this. I saw you the other day riding with this. I don't know why. But I wanted to challenge you in a race off" a_ pause _" I didn't expect that you will be here"_

You blinked twice. You didn't know what to respond.

You let out a sighed _"Fine, one race only after that. You have to teach me how to use nunchucks"_

_"Deal"_ he said with a smile.

Goodthing you brought your own skateboard. You then placed it in the ground and stand on it. You glance at Minghao which is all ready. You pushed the board gently.

_"I'll count one to three"_ you said

He nodded. You began counting slowly. When you reached to three.

He began to go straight ahead. Immediately passing you.

_"Hey! That's unfair!"_ You shouted while you're still behind him

He chuckled and glance you at the back _" You can't beat me"_

_"Wait and see"_ You thought. You then speed up. Making him startled when he saw you catching up with him. You stick your tongue out.

You were about to go straight ahead when Minghao grabbed your hand. You gave him the-what-are-you-doing-look. But he just replied with his cute smile.

When the two of you decided to stop.

_"It's a tie!"_ Minghao shouted while lifting his arms up. You then hit his arm.

_"Aish, I should be the one who won"_ you frowned

Minghao ruffled your hair _"Aigoo, it okay."_ a pause " _Let's go back. I need to teach you how to use the nunchucks right?"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

_"Guys, I think wherein a big trouble"_ Mingyu said with a worry tone

_"Why Hyung?"_ Vernon asked

_"Minghao is not being savage nor a gangster"_

_"Is that bad?"_ Dino tilted his head

_"HEEEEEEWWWWWWWWP MEEEEEEE!"_ someone shouted

_"Is that Jun hyung?"_

The boys began following the sound. When they arrived. They all saw there hyungs laying on the floor clutching their chest. When they looked for the culprit they saw Minghao.

_"Step aside boys. Boo Seungkwan will take care of this"_ Seungkwan said

_"Go Babe..I mean Seungkwan!"_ Vernon cheered

_"AHHH FLYIIING KICK-EUUUU!"_ Seungkwan ran towards Minghao who is still doing the killer aegyo

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

95liner:Joshua and his exorcism skills  
96liner:Jihoon and his guitar  
97liner:Minghao's nunchuck  
98liner:Seungkwan's signature anti-aegyo kick

 ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	12. My Boo

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

** Boo Seungkwan **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

You wanted to vent your emotion thru singing. You're having a rough day. You texted your friends if they can accompany you. Unfortunately they all have plans. Well this doesn't stop you on going to a karaoke bar.

_"One room please"_ you and the other guy said it in chorus.

You two exchange glances.

_"Sorry, but I think I'm the one whose here first"_ he said while raising his brow

_"I don't think so sir. Also LADIES first"_ you said

_"Uhm.. Excuse me ma'am and sir.  But there is only one room left" the receptionist said "and its under the VIP section"_ she added

_"Wait what?!"_

_"If you want Ma'am and Sir. You two can share the room and divided the payment into half"_ the receptionist suggested

_"Are the food free? "_ you asked and she just nodded

_"How many hours? And how much? "_ the guy beside you asked

_"It's unlimited and"_ she was interrupted

_"Even the food is unlimited??? "_ Your eyes sparked when the girl nodded again _"We will take it! "_

_"Wait!!!"_ The guy followed you from behind.

You entered the room and was mesmerized how the VIP room looks so luxury and fabulous.  You have never entered this kind of room. You immediately dive in the large couch. While you're busy on skimming the whole room the food also arrived which you started munching. You don't even realize that you're together with a stranger.

But you stopped eating when you heard a beautiful voice. You lift your head up and saw the sassy guy singing with full emotions. You gulped down and took a few sip of your drinks.

You stand up and grab the other mic. The song is a duet one hence you wanted to sing along so you did.

He began to open his eyes and was shocked when he saw you singing. He gave you a thumbs up. The bridge is about to come so you clear your throat. He then looked at you.

(Both)  
_Please don't_

(Him)  
_To me_

(You)  
_To me_

(Him)  
_You are a never ending story_

(You)  
_You are a never ending story_

(Him)  
_A yearning of my heart_

(You)  
_A yearning of my heart. Ohhhhh~_

(Both)  
_Those pleasant lies_  
_My love will keep those promises_  
_I love only you, I remember only you_  
_I need only you, that's what you are to me_  
_Hope I'm only yours, the promises made just between us_  
_My love will keep the promises_  
_My love will keep the promises_

After that wonderful duet.

_"Food break"_ you yell out as you approach your unfinished food _._

He chuckled and sat beside you.

_"I like your voice. It's... angelic"_ he said _"Uhm..I'm Seungkwan"_ he offered his hand

You glance at him and took his hand. You shake it playfully.

_"Y/N. I want to make you my alarm clock though "_ you joke around

_"I can if you want to"_ a pause _"you're broken aren't you? "_ Seungkwan looks at you with a worried look

You then stuff your mouth with chips to avoid the topic.

He then raised up and went to get the remote. He then grabbed the mic and pointed at you.

_"I'll make that pain go away Y/N!"_ Seungkwan shouted with glee

He then started singing and dancing. You clap to the beat but then stopped when you saw his moves.

You're laughing so hard that you didn't noticed that he is already infront of you. He grabbed your wrist. You then stand up and followed him.

He again started dancing with a straight face

_"Don't just stand there Y/N. Dance with me"_ Seungkwan said

You then followed his order and began dancing ridiculously.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

You two went on singing until your voices drys out. You already sang almost all the booklet has to offer. The two of you won't stop if one of the employee told you that they will be closing.

_"I thought this is 24/7 karaoke bar"_ you complained as you head out the building

_"Tsk, False adverstisement"_ Seungkwan said

You looked at Seungkwan and began to gave him a quick hug

_"Thank you for making my day better"_ you said

_"Uh--mm" Seungkwan lower his head down "Yo--you're we--lcome"_ he said shly

You can't help but to pinch his chubby cheeks

He then pinches yours

And the both of you laughed. He then accompany you on the waiting shed. When the bus came he then hands you over a piece of paper.

_"Whenever you feel so down or not. Don't hesisate to call me up. I'll be at the karaoke bar waiting for you. Same place same room"_ Seungkwan said with a smile.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

  
_"Can someone please stop Boo Seungkwan and his sass. He's getting on my nerves"_ Jihoon said as he looks for his guitar

_"Who finished my huge bottle of water!?"_ Joshua asked

_"Seungkwan Hyung"_ Dino said

_"Jeonghan-ah, my bag please"_ Joshua yell out

_"Why is there a HIGH QUALITY statement on my favorite nunchuck?"_ Minghao said furiously

Vernon then looked at his hyungs who are holding their signature weapons. He cleared his throat and fixed his eyes on his partner who is currently eating.

_"RUUUUUUN!"_ Vernon grabbed Seungkwan's wrist and began to drag him away. Far away from his sadistic hyungs who are just behind them.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	13. Me VS You

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

** Chwe Vernon **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

_"Time check, quarter to 1"_ you said while walking in the streets of Seoul _._

You're on a family vacation and you wanted to stroll the city by yourself. Your parents disapproved at first but because you're hard headed in the end. They allowed you to look around but you needed to go back to the hotel by 3pm. Or else you'll be grounded for the whole year.

 _"Found it"_ you said while looking at your phone and then the sign. _"My 2nd home"_

You entered the arcade and directly went to the counter to change your money into tokens. The pocket money you earned disappeared in a instant. You exchange it all. You're a really an addict gamer. You always thought that arcades are the one who raised you.

You and your siblings/friends often went to the arcade after class and even the weekends. You called yourself as a pro. Especially at street fighter.

You saw an empty station which you immediately occupy it. Placing your tokens at the holder above the controllers. You inserted the coin.

 _"Oh, I'm player two?"_ you thought

It means that you have an opponent.

_"This would be fun"_

You have chosen Ryu while your opponent choose Guile. Round 1.

You kept on using the combo same as your enemy. Your facial expression immediately change when your opponent finished it off with a combo.

 _"K.O!"_ a person shouted with joy

You then began to stand up and overlook and saw that your opponent is a guy. You then sat back and began to take the game seriously.

 _"I show you whose the boss"_ you mumbled

Again you kept using the combo but this time you have a strategy which you eventually succeed. You have won the second round. You then decided to ditch the game. Cause you might end up throwing tantrums if you lose again.

You went street ahead to the shooting area.

 _"Well, gotta play time crisis"_ you said while you insert a token

_"Why you ditch the final match"_

You quickly turned your head to the left and saw him. The guy that beat you earlier.

 _"I--i got bored "_ You lied.

He then began to press start. You looked at him with a confused face.

 _"This is a 2 player game"_ he said with a smile

You then rolled your eyes and averted your attention to the screen. He then started a conversation.

 _"You're a foreigner right?"_ he asked

 _"Yep"_ you replied as you duck

_"I'm also a foreigner but I'm half Korean. So half half I guess"_

_"Nice to know"_

_"I'm Vernon and you. Right above you"_ Vernon shot the enemy _._

 _"Y/N."_ you started reloading your bullets

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Waah, we have finished the game! "_ you said with glee giving Vernon a high five.

 _"This is the first time I won."_ Vernon chuckled while giving you a high five _"Good teamwork!"_ he suddenly intertwined your fingers _._

You then looked at him and then your hands. He quickly removes it.

 _"Sorry"_ he said shyly _. "Uhmm. Wanna race with me? "_ Vernon suggested and you nodded.

Same as always. You got beaten by Vernon. He's at first place while you're in the second. Your mood began to get sour because of the continuous loses

Vernon realized your sudden mood swings so he began to dragged you at the claw machine.

 _"Do you want that?"_ Vernon points at the pokemon (Eevee)

You just looked at him and said " _Can you?"_

He gave you a sweet smile _"Of course. I can. Watch and learned."_ he then inserted a coin.

At first he failed then the second and so on so forth. Until the 17 try.

Vernon shove the stuff toy infront of you. _"Told you I can get it. Here"_ he gave you the Eevee Pokemon.

 _"Thank you Vernon"_ you took the Eevee and hug it. You then felt a sudden vibration. You took out your phone and saw 50 missed call from your parents. You answered the call.

_"He---"_

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU Y/N"_  
_"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER YOUR PHONE"_  
_"IT'S ALREADY 6PM AND YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY"_

You glance at Vernon who is preventing to laugh. You glared at him and he looks away.

 _"GET YOUR ASS HERE Y/N AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR THE WHOLE YEAR"_ Your mom said and she immediately end the call.

You slowly put your phone down. You then felt a weight on your shoulder.

 _"Let's play till midnight."_ Vernon said with a smile

You nodded and he took your wrist and began to dragged you at the basketball area.

 _"I'm already grounded. Why not enjoy this moment"_ You thought.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Meanwhile at Svt's Waiting Room

_"Can someone please pop Vernon oppa the bubble. He doesn't want to pop whenever I placed the needle near him. He just flies away"_ Sofia pouts

 _"I volunteer to the tribute"_ Seungkwan said and proceeded to pop the balloon

 _"Mission accomplished"_ he said with a wink

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	14. Stalker?!

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**How We First Met**

**Lee Chan**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

_"I'm hungrrrrrry"_ you complained to your friend.

 _"You already finished the whole pizza. In one sitting and you're still hungry? Gurl do you have a pet inside your tummy? "_ your friend asked

 _"I want to try something new..."_ you said

 _"Hey, Chan! You told us you will tour us around. Korean Street food style?!"_ one of the guys on the other table said

You began to eavesdrop the whole conversation. You then sat beside your friend to  see who is the Chan they're talking to.

He caught you staring at him. Hence you began to hide on your friend's back while you hit her arm.

 _"Yaa! Y/N. That hurts"_ you friend said as she pushed you away.

When you try peeking. You found out that they're gone.

 _"Let's follow them!"_ you said as you stand up.

_"No Y/N"_

_"Puhleaseeeee"_ you plead

Your friend can't resist you. Hence you followed Chan and his gang. You saw them buying some foods at one stall. When they left, you then went to the stall.

 _"I would like to try the foods"_ you pointed at Chan from the distance _"that guy just bought"_

The vendor nodded and gave you hotteok (Korean pancake) .....

You took a bite and started gasping for air

 _"It's hot. Pabo"_ Your friend said.

You then followed them in their second stop.

_"Rice cakeeee~"_

And the next stop

 _"Waaah. This is heaven"_ you finished your 5th fish cake

 _"Y/N, I need to go"_ your friend said

You tilted your head _"Waeeyo?"_

 _"Cause the guy that you're following is approaching us. So bye."_ she pecks your cheek and left you alone.

You then watch her go and before you could follow her. Someone grabbed your hand.

_"Miss, Are you my stalker?"_

You turned your head and saw Chan. You cleared your throat.

 _"Uhmm... Yes I mean no.  I'm not your stalker"_ You defended as you remove his hand away.

 _"If not then why are you and your runaway friend following us?"_ Chan looked at you directly

 _"It's not you"_ you avoided eye contact _"it's the food"_

Chan chuckled at your answer. He then ruffled your hair. _"Well, you can tag alone if you want"_  He offered _._

 _"REALLY?!"_ You asked _._

He nodded and from their on you have tried all the Korean Street foods can be offered. As the night gets darker. More people eventually showed up making the market a bit crowded.

Because of your cute size. You can't catch up. You then felt a sudden pulled. You looked at your hand and saw someone is holding it tightly.

 _"Don't let go"_ Chan said loudly so you can hear it despite the noise.

When the two of you escaped the crowded place. You two decided to rest at one of the nearest cafe in town.

 _"Ahhhh. I'm exhausted"_ a pause _"And my friends decided to go home"_ Chan said as he read the message.

 _"My friend also ditched me"_ you mumbled

 _"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Lee chan"_ he sat up straight.

 _"Y/N. Sorry for following you guys"_ you said as you lowered your head down.

 _"Eyy. It's okay. At least you have tried almost all the best street foods here"_ Chan said with a smile. _"But...you haven't tried my favorite food"_ he pouted

_"Hmm?"_

_"Fried squid"_ Chan closed his eyes and pretended to eat the fried squid.

You began to stand up and he suddenly opened his eyes.

 _"What are you waiting for? Let's go and hunt for the squid!"_ you exclaimed making him chuckled.

 _"Let's go Y/N"_ Chan took your hand and went out the cafe.

You two then dive in on the crowded market. Chan never let go of your hand even though you two already bought the fried squid.

 _"So this is the yummy fried squid"_ You started analysing the squid.

 _"It's bigger than your face"_ Chan teased

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Meanwhile at Svt's Dorm

The Hyungs began to corner their Lil maknae.

 _"Lee Chan"_ They all said it on chorus.

Lil Chan suddenly pouted when the Hyungs looked at him like he had done something wrong. " _Why are hyungs glaring at your cute makn_ ae" he thought

 _"We already know it"_ Seungcheol said

 _"He's not my aegi no more"_ Jeonghan cried on Joshua's shoulder

 _"Kno--know wh--at Hyung? "_ Dino is feeling uneasy. Does the Hyungs founds out that he's been eating junk foods behind their back and was the one who put on dirty pranks. He gulped down.

 _"We know about your cute food date"_ Hoshi smiled " _And next time. Invite her with us. Whenever we went outside ey"_

 _"Waaaaaat???  But but she is not my girlfriend....yet"_ Chan said.

Making the boys cheered and squeals in delight.

The Verkwan couple then pokes Chan's waist.

 _"Yet!"_ Mingyu said while hitting Wonwoo's arm.

Dino let out a sigh of relief knowing that his Hyungs doesn't know that their Maknae is an Evil one. That will soon rule over.

 _"Aegi who?"_ Chan thought

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	15. Thank You

Hello there, my fellow readers. Thank you for reading the whole series of **How We First Met.** I already posted this at Carat Amino but with  pictures and videos.

Even Moodboards of each member's. 

You can check it out here

>> <http://aminoapps.com/p/e1flni> <<

* * *

 

I'll be making a new series entitled 

**Sorry My Heart Is Taken**

 

* * *

Thank you again for the love

I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot series

See ya again

♡⃛◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞⸜₍ ˍ́˱˲ˍ̀ ₎⸝◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞♡⃛

**Chiiinup**

Signing Out

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
